vs_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Saranbaatar Dalamiq
Saranbaatar Dalamiq is an adviser and officer of the Vanguard Sanctum. Though he initially only joined at the urging of his ward, Sachiko Hime, he was unexpectedly raised to a position of leadership during a period of flux for the company. Though preferring to work on the periphery of most of the Free Company's affairs, he has embraced the new role by trying to assist in whatever ways possible. However, he hasn't let the newfound responsibilities distract him from his own goals, either, and will occasionally vanish for weeks at a time without telling anyone. Profile Appearance Saran is a Xaela with black hair, the tips dyed lilac to match his limbal ring. His ebon-scaled horns are fairly large, particularly in comparison to his relatively short stature, and point forward and down. Though the lilac limbal ring is vibrant enough to make some assume his eyes are purple, they are in fact green apart from the band around them. Shorter than almost every other male of his race, he is not as physically intimidating as most - though his early life working in the village has left him with a lithely muscular body. While he usually wears a collar which hides it, his neck has a tattoo of a single line with a series of seemingly random slashes running through it encircling his neck. Scars are mostly absent, since he's typically fastidious about healing them before they become permanent... though a humanoid bite mark has been left on his left shoulder. Personality For the most part, Saran acts fastidiously proper. His language is typically crisp and carefully chosen, demonstrating a mastery over a tongue he is not native to - though occasionally his vocabulary fails him. To be polite, he rarely speaks in his own language, not wishing others to think he was talking of them. Easily flustered by less proper behaviour - particularly when aimed at him - the Xaela tries to keep a good humour about things, but at times uses it as a mask to hide his own thoughts or true opinions. However, the carefully constructed masks of guile and careful politeness tend to fall away once he's had enough to drink to feel the effects. While still friendly, the consideration of his company's sensibilities grows less important, and his true thoughts about others becomes much more apparent as it becomes harder to hide behind his facade. Background Saran is cagey about his personal history, particularly the more recent events. The fact that he was born and raised in the Dalamiq village - one of the few non-nomadic tribal settlements on the Steppe - is fully admitted. But what is not so easily drawn from him is the reason for leaving. A thorough investigation into him by a professional would reveal that he had left in the company of an Eorzean Miqo'te before the westerners became common in Othard. Together they traveled to Doma and Hingashi, working as sell-swords and petty criminals to survive. At some point, the Miqo'te disappeared from his life for still unknown reasons, and shortly thereafter Saran boarded a merchant ship headed for Limsa, and established his life in Eorzea. Working for the same merchant company, he found employ as a clerk and clerical assistant while there, and earned enough to afford a small apartment in the Mist. While bouncing around between various Free Companies, he eventually met a young person named Sachiko Hime, whom he took under his wing as his ward. Together they ended up joining the Vanguard Sanctum, and apparently decided to establish it as a more permanent home for themselves. Saran thenceforth split his time between his home and work in Limsa, and the Free Company headquarters in Othard. Having two places of residence was clearly appreciated by the Xaela, as Saran began spending far more time pursuing personal interests in Doma and the Steppe. Though he doesn't often divulge much, he has been seen aggressively conversing with Doman information brokers and other characters of dubious reputation. Whatever he's using them to find, its clearly a growing priority, as he has vanished from his duties at both the merchant company and the Sanctum for weeks at a time before reappearing. Canon Classes * Scholar: Ever since coming to Eorzea, he has spent much of his time in the pursuit of knowledge concerning the healing arts. The magic used by Arcanists - and Scholars - proved the easiest for him to wrap his head around. * Rogue: The early part of his life was spent engaging in petty criminal activities before he learned enough to begin pursuing more intellectual arts. * Culinarian: Before he left his village, he spent his time helping his mother with her cooking, finding it much more fulfilling than the more physical pursuits enjoyed by his father and brothers. Gallery U/C Category:Characters Category:Council Members